


I'll Have to Call You Back

by allamazall



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allamazall/pseuds/allamazall
Summary: Shelby gets an unwanted phone call from Caleb during her time as a handler on the Farm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is written to take place around the time of Season 2 Episode 5 KMFORGET so anything that happens in more recent episodes from that has not been taken into account.

I hate Caleb.

Okay, maybe he didn’t know that I was on assignment as Alex’s handler for this CIA case but he should know not to call me during work hours. Besides, he’s in law school now, in Berkeley, for crying out loud. Why does he need to talk to his ex?

Miranda had been on us lately to keep our phone communications low. We are supposed to be as undercover as Alex and Ryan.

I was meeting with Alex to debrief the day, like normal. What wasn’t normal was that we only had 8 minutes this time because of some of the Farm’s weird drills. And right on minute five, he calls.

At first, I think it’s a mistake and, not wanting to lose time with Alex, I hang it up. But the buzzing starts again. Before I can cover it up, Alex sees the name on the screen and smirks. “No you should totally pick it up Shelby. I’m sure it’s _much_ more important than catching a terrorist. How is ‘golden boy’ anyway?”

I snatch it off the table and slam my finger into the screen to pick it up. “What do you want Caleb?” I snarl. He was the one who left. And I didn’t blame him. Between the heroine and his father, things were falling off anyway. But calling me again, now especially, that was going to be on him and him alone.

“I… uh… I--” he sounded the same except for the stuttering, his voice sounding slightly restrained as he tried again. “Um.. Shelby, I--”

“Can it Caleb!” I could feel Alex’s eyes on me and I’m sure she was still grinning annoyingly at me but I kept my eyes down. “Why are calling? Speak fast. Of course you called at the worst possible time…”

“Am I interrupting something?” He sounded worried. “I thought that you get lunch breaks around now in the office.”

“I’m not in the office! I’m… well… I can’t tell you”

“I get it, FBI. I just, I needed someone to talk to… about something. And I know it’s weird but, you’re still one of the people I can trust most. … One of the people I care about most…”

I paused for a second and bit back another frantic retort. After a few moments I replied, almost whispering, “Now’s not the time Caleb. I’ll have to call you back.”

It was useless trying to finish the session with Alex. I was half angry, half concerned and completely not there for the rest of the conversation. And Alex, still smirking, was no help either.

I hate Caleb. I said it before. And maybe I was thinking of spiting him a bit when I flirted back with León. But he’s in Berkeley and I’m on the Farm so nothing is happening.

 

But, at the same time, I know deep down that one of these nights, I’m going to call him back. Maybe I care about him too.

 


End file.
